Salvacion, Negros
' Salvacion, Negros' is a small town wherein the story of Ikaw Lamang Book 1 was mainly set. List of residents *Hidalgo Family **Eduardo Hidalgo (until 1984) (deceased) **Miranda Hidalgo (until 1980s) (deceased) **Elena Hidalgo (1950s; 1964 - September 23, 1984) (deceased) **Samuel Hidalgo (1964 - 1984) (deceased) **Franco Hidalgo (early 1950s - late 1980s) (deceased) **Isabelle Hidalgo (early 1950s - late 1980s) **Mona Hidalgo (until 1984) (deceased) **Gabriel Hidalgo (1978 - 1984) (now a frequent visitor) **Natalia Hidalgo (1978 - late 1980s) (now a frequent visitor) **Andrea Hidalgo (1980s - 1984) (now a frequent visitor) *Miravelez Family **Gonzalo Miravelez (until 1984) (deceased) **Rebecca Miravelez (until 1984) (deceased) *Severino Family **Damian Severino (until 1984) (deceased) **Trinidad Severino (until 1984) (deceased) *Sangalan Family **Roger Sangalan (until 1984) **Esther Sangalan (until 1984) *Other residents **Calixto dela Cruz (until 1984) **Guadalupe Roque (until 1984) **Maximo Salazar (until 1984) (deceased) **Paquito (until 1984) (deceased) **Juancho **Luis San Gabriel **Dr. Borromeo **Romeo de la Cruz (until 1975) (deceased) List of places Hidalgo Mansion I The Hidalgo is a white two storey house with a white staircase at the front, which enters the second floor. It is unknown whether if this mansion was sold during 1976-1977. The Hidalgo Ancestral Mansion The second Hidalgo mansion is a two storey house with a grand staircases at the front where the Hidalgo family live. During the 2005 era, this mansion was made a vacation house. Severino Mansion The Severino mansion is a two storey yellow house with a wooden gate at the front where the Severino family live. It is unknown who owns the mansion now during the 2005 era. It was believed that someone stole the papers of this mansion. Miravelez Mansion I The Miravelez mansion is a two storey grey house with a garden where the Miravelez family first live during the 1960s-1970s. Later in the series, they have possibly moved to their second mansion before the death of Miranda. Miravelez Mansion II The second Miravelez mansion is a bungalow house with a garden where the Miravelez family live. Later in the series, the mansion was burned by one of Maximo's minions. Miravelez Mansion III The third Miravelez mansion is a two storey wooden house where the Miravelez live after their second mansion was burned. It is unknown who owns the mansion now during the 2005 era. Municipal Hall The Municipal Hall appears to be a white building with pillars at the front. Talisay Ruins Talisay Ruins is shown in some episodes. The place is a playground for Samuel and Mona during their childhood. The ruins known to be the place where Samuel and Isabelle met together. The ruins was empty and dusty during the 1964-1975 era. During the 2005 era, the ruins was converted into a pizzeria and a tourist attraction. It was said that the ruins was the mansion of Don Mariano Ledesma Lacson. The mansion met its sad fate in the early part of World War II when the USAFFE (United States Armed Forces in the Far East), then guerilla fighters in the Philippines, burnt the mansion to prevent the Japanese forces from utilizing it as their headquarters. It took days of inferno to bring down the roof and the two-inch wooden floors. The "Obrero/Sakada" Houses Salvacion Church I Salvacion Church II The second church in Salvacion was shown during the wedding of Mona and Samuel. They held their wedding there. The church can be seen sometimes or rarely. = Staff Mayor *'1960s'- Eduardo Hidalgo *'1970s'- Unknown *'1980s'- Franco Hidalgo *'2000s'- Unknown Category:Ikaw Lamang Category:Universe Category:Locations